The Incredibles (Female style) - Quarreling with Nani and David
Transcript: * (She we're back home early with Nani/Bob picks up a piece of cake then eat it, on the kitchen and walks into the living room. It shows up David/Helen with pajamas.) * David/Helen: I thought you’d be back by 11:00. * Nani/Bob: I said I’d be back later. * David/Helen: I assumed you’d be back later. lf you came back at all...you’d be "back later". * Nani/Bob: Well, I’m back, OK? * David/Helen: Is this rubble? * Nani/Bob: (with her mouth full) It was just a little workout, just to stay loose. * David/Helen: You know how I feel about that, Nani. Darn you, we can’t blow cover again! * Nani/Bob: The building was coming down anyway. * David/Helen: What...you knocked down the building?! * Nani/Bob: It was the fire! Structurally unsound, it was coming down anyway! * David/Helen: Tell me you haven’t been listening to the police scanner again? * Nani/Bob:: Look, I performed a public service, you act like that’s a bad thing. * David/Helen: It is a bad thing, Nani! Uprooting our family again, so you can relive the glory days is a very bad thing. * Nani/Bob: Reliving the glory days is better than acting like they didn’t happen! * David/Helen: Yes, they happened! But this, our family, is what’s happening now, Nani. And you are missing this! I can’t believe you don’t want to go to your own son’s graduation. * Nani/Bob: It’s not a graduation. He’s moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade. * David/Lilo: It’s the CEREMONY! * Nani/Bob: It’s psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity but if someone is genuinely exceptional, then... * David/Helen: This is not about you, Nani! This is about Lilo! * Nani/Bob: You want to do somethin' for Lilo? Then let her actually compete, Let her go out for sports! * David/Helen: I will not be made the enemy here, you know why we can’t do that! * Nani/Bob: (screaming) BECAUSE YOU'LL BE... GREEEEAAAAATTTT!!!! * David/Helen: THIS IS NOT! '''ABOUT... YOOOOUUU!!!!' * Nani/Bob: Right, Lilo. I know you are listenin'. C'mon, out. * David/Helen: Snake? You too, young man. * Nani/Bob: Come on. Come on out. It’s all right, you two! We’re just having a discussion. * Solid Snake/Violet: Pretty loud discussion. * Nani/Bob: Yeah. But that’s okay. Because what’s important is that Daddy and I are always a team. We’re always united against, uh, the forces of, uh... * David/Helen: Pigheadedness? * Nani/Bob: I was gonna say evil or something. * David/Helen: We’re sorry we woke you. Everything’s gonna be OK. Go back to bed. It’s late. * Lilo/Dash: Good night, David!. Night, Nani. * Solid Snake/Violet: Good night, over and out! * David/Helen: In fact, we should all be in bed. * (meanwhile back to office) * Man (on phone): Request claim on claim numbers 158183.... * presses her telephone message button. * Alice Kerr/Mr Huph:' '''HAVEN'T YOU WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU HER, WHERE IS SHE!? * Alice's Secretary: the intercom Alice would like to talk to you in her office. * Nani/Bob: Now? * Alice's Secretary: Now. * eventually gets up from her office and heads to Alice's Office. As Donkey Kong/Mirage slowly walks and leaves something on her desktop. * Huph's Office, he sharpens her Pencil and aligns it with other 3. * Alice Kerr/Mr. Huph: Sit down, Nani. * does, moving the 4th pencil. Alice/Mr Huph gre-aligns it and starts. * Alice Kerr/Mr. Huph: I’m not happy, Nani! NOT... HAPPY!!! gets up. Ask me why. * Nani/Bob: OK, Why? * Alice Kerr/Mr. Huph: Why what? Be specific, Nani. * Nani/Bob: Why are you so unhappy?